Love and War
by MOP-TOP TIDUS
Summary: Tidus is sent to war against his will and Yuna gets some shocking news while he's gone. OH MY GOD, WHAT HAZ IT BEEN ABOUT 7 MONTHS SINCE MY LAST UPDATE, OH PLEASE READ, I'M SO LONLEY
1. Default Chapter

This is my fan fic so i hope it's ok, pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase enjoy.

i don't own any of the final fantasy 10 charecters, they all belong to square-enix

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautifuly warm summers day in Zanerkand and two loved up teenagers watch as the safire sun rose up from the horizon, they both peacefully in each others embrace, he was propped up against a rock and she was snuggled into his perfectly tonned chest, just happy to be in each others presents. Then she looked up into his.

"Tidus, hun".

He look down at her with a small smille.

"What is it Yuna". He asked her slightly concerned on the look of her face.

"There recruiting for more soldiers to go to war, there getting every young man who is able to fight and well.... they might pick you".

Now seeing what the problem is he comforted her.

"Hey, if they were going to pick me then we would have got the letter already right".

She seemed to agree with him and have him a smile. He bent down and gave her a tender kiss. Then she snuggled back into his chest reveling in the warmth of it.

Later that day Tidus woke up to find that he and Yuna had fallen asleep in the beach, he looked down at to see that she was still resting peacefully. He let out a yorn and gently lifted her up and headed back to the house.

After struggerling to get the front door open while still holding Yuna, he finally got in. Tidus took Yuna through to bedroom and lade her softly down onto the bed, he watch her for a minute, smiling at how beautiful she looked then gave her small kiss on fore-head then went outside to get the mail from the mail box.

"Let's see what we got today then, bills..junkmail..bills..ooh free chocolate sample and what's this".

Tidus looked puzzled at last letter, it had a federal stamp on it. He slowly opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Mr Tidus J. Taylor

This letter is to inform you that you have been chosen to fight for your country and your family. Do not take this as an invatation IT IS AN ORDER and you will obey it if you do not obey you will be shot infront of your family. I expect you to pick up your uniform from the nearest military base too you. You will catch the train that will be taking you and rest of the new recruits to war on the 1st of August, I will be checking that you are there... Private.

Yours Sensirely

Captain Auron Organ- head of defence.

There was only one thing Tidus could think of at this point.

"Yuna"

I hope you liked it and please review please don't flame me I burn easyly.


	2. It's ok

This is the next chappy, I am so sorry that the last chapter was short. So as a treet i'm always gonna do long chapters know.

I don't own final fantasy 10 or any of the charecters.

**Chapter 2**

Tidus walked into the house in a daze, he sat down on the couch, staring at the letter dumbly. Then he felt a hand on his sholder which made him jump a little. He turned to see Yuna standing behind him yorning and stretching. She sat down on the couch beside him.

"You ok, sweety". Yuna said slightly concerned.

"I think you had better read this".

Yuna took the note from him with a puzzled look, then started reading. Tidus watch as her eyes zipped from left to right across the page, hopeing that she wouldn't get too upset. Yuna looked up from the paper into his ocean blue eyes, then all of a sudden long streams of tears started too run down her face. Tidus quickly brought her into his embrace, stokeing her hair and rubing her back.

"Hey it's ok, I'll be back before you know it". Tidus said kind of franticly because all of her tears were sending daggers through his heart, he couldn't stand to see his Yuna like this.

"I..It's not ok". Yuna creid trying to supress her sobs.

"You might die if you go there".

"Yes, but I _will_ die if I don't go". He said trying to make her see reason.

Yuna steel didn't stop crying but she snuggled into his chest more as afraid he might die then and then there.

"Yuna, I'll make a promise here and know that I will come back to you, remember what I said to you on our first date... always, Yuna, always". Tidus made his vowl.

Yuna's crying subsided and she looked back up into his beautiful eyes.

"You promise". She said and Tidus could see hope welling up in her pretty bi-coloured eyes. He smiled down to her.

"I promise". He said happy that she had finally stoped crying. He bent down and gave her small tender kiss.

"Don't brake it". She said putting her head on his sholder.

"Hey you, know me, I never go back on my promises... right". I said a little unsure.

"Right". She kissed his cheek and rested her head back on his sholder.

"How about I take you out for dinner tonight, would you like that". He said driven to do something for her.

"That sounds like heavan to me". She said looking dreamaly up into his eyes.

"Great, I know just the place". He said excited that she was happy.

Well there you have it, I know this isn't as long as some of you would have like but it was longer than the last one. PLEASE REVIEW. **YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**


	3. Gettin ready

This is my first fan fic, I don't think I said that before, so don't worry if it's a bit slow at the beginning. Thank you for the reviews.

I do not own final fantasy 10 or any of the characters.

**Chapter 3**

It was 5:00pm and Tidus and Yuna were getting ready to go out, Tidus was in the shower singing loudly and very out of tune. Yuna was applying a little make-up to her face; she wore a strapless red dress with a slit up the side because Tidus had said that this place was really posh. She listened to his poor attempts at singing and let out a small giggle. He came out with a crisp white towel around his waste; he looked over to her and sore her amused expression.

"What's so funny"? He said confused.

"Oh, nothing it's just that I thought I heard a cat being strangled in the bathroom". Yuna said trying not to giggle too much.

"Hey are you criticizing my singing voice". He said in mock anger.

Yuna managed to stop giggling and went over and gave him a hug.

"No, you have a sexy singing voice". She said to make him feel better, but it was true he couldn't sing but she wasn't going to be nasty to him. Tidus smiled and gave her a small kiss on the nose. They let go of each other and Yuna went to wait for him downstairs.

About five minutes later there was a nock on the door, Yuna got up to answer it and it was Lulu and Chappu.

"Hi, guys". She smiled at them and moved aside to let them in.

"You look very nice Yuna". Lulu said sitting down on the couch.

Meanwhile upstairs with Tidus, he was having trouble putting his boa- tie on.

"Oh, god damn, why won't this feakin' thing do up properly". Tidus fumbling around the room, stumping his toe on the corner of the dressing table.

"Shit, oh that fucking hurts". He added in anguish.

He fell on the floor and bumped his head on the corner the bed and every thing went dark.

"Where are you going tonight then Yuna"? Chappu asked in interest.

"Tidus is taking me out to dinner as a treat". Yuna said looking at Lulu in a dreamy daze. "He is so romantic".

"Jeez, Yuna you got it bad yah". Chappu exclaimed.

Yuna looked over to him puzzled.

"Got what bad Chappu" Yuna asked in confusion.

"In love dummy" Chappu said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Yuna realised what he meant and nodded her head.

"Yeh, I know, I really think he's the one, in fact I know he's the one". Yuna went quiet for a minute thinking about how happy Tidus makes her feel, she loved him with all her heart and she new he felt the same way.

"What's taking him so long, yah" Chappu added eager to see what his friend looked like in a tux.

"I don't know I'll go see what he's up to". Yuna said she got up and started up the stairs, she knocked on the door... there was no answer.

"Tidus, hun, are you ok". Yuna added in concern.

There was know answer, she slowly opened the door and peeked her head around the door. There lying on the floor was Tidus unconscious. Yuna gasped. She ran and kneeled down beside him.

"Tidus, wake up". She said frantically.

Well there you have it chapter 3. I told you I'd make it a bit longer.

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

LUCIFER'S GARDEN (HI DUDE)

HEART OF DREAMS (SEE YOU IN SCHOOL)

DWARVES INC (WHAT EVER)

ASHIRIL (WHAT IS YOUR STORY CALLED BECAUSE I WANT TO READ IT)

THANK YOU ALL OF YOU not the third one down HAPPY FICING.

P.S PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW I'M DYING HERE.


	4. please be ok

I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken so long but I've been so tired lately (school is such an inconvenience) so it's gonna be extra long, hope you like.

THIS APPLYS TO REST OFF MY CHAPTERS. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR OF ANY THE CHARECTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO SQUARE-ENIX.

**Chapter 4**

Yuna was at Tidus' side with his head on her lap. Yuna was frantic; she ripped a bit of her beautiful new dress off and held to the back of his head too stop the bleeding.

"Tidus, baby wake up, please wake up". Yuna shook him a little and stroked his face. "Lulu, help me". She shouted as loud as she could without her voice cracking as much as she could help. Lulu and Chappu ran in the room ready for battle but stopped and looked down at Yuna holding Tidus in her arms.

"Yuna what happened". Lulu said crouching down at Yuna's side, and resting her hand on her shoulder.

"I...I don't kn...now I just f...found him like t...this" Yuna stuttered, suppressing her sobs. "Is he alive Lulu, please tell me he's alive" Yuna begged her.

"Let me see" Lulu checked his pulse and heartbeat. "He's alive, but I suggest that we get him to a hospital". Lulu added.

Yuna felt relief flood through her but she was steal very concerned about him. "Thank god, I thought I had lost him". Yuna sighed.

Chappu bent down by him. "I'll take him out to the car yah". Yuna nodded to him and Chappu lifted Tidus up onto his shoulders, with quite a bit of effort. (Not that Tidus is fat but it would steal be quite hard). "Jeez man, what do you eat"? Chappu added with effort.

"Chappu, just get him in the car" Lulu said in exasperation.

"Yah, sorry Lu". He winked at her then headed down to the car.

Lulu guided Yuna down stairs because she looked like she was about to faint. "It will be ok Yuna, try not worry so much" she said they were just driving off in the car.

"But I do worry Lulu, I love him so much". She was sitting in the back cradling Tidus. "I don't know what I would do without him". She said placing her hand on his cheek.

"Ay, Yuna I'm sure he'll be ok yah. Chappu said turning around in his seat.

"CHAPPU WATCH THE ROAD" Lulu yelled at the top of her lungs.

Chappu swerved the car past a lorry and then they were back on track again. Lulu gave him an evil glare and he just smiled back apologetically.

About ten minutes later they were at the hospital and Chappu again had to carry Tidus, as soon as they were in the hospital a doctor rushed over to them with a bed on wheels and Chappu lay Tidus down on it. Yuna rushed to his side and took his hand in hers.

"I know you can hear man, your gonna be alright, ok". Yuna said this to help him but also needed to hear herself. Some nurses came and started pushing the bed to one of the private rooms, with still holding Tidus' hand she ran along side the bed and Lulu and Chappu stayed in the waiting room. When they reached a medium sized room with plain white walls and a sink, a small TV in the corner, a window that overlooked the streets of Zanerkand. They parked Tidus next a bed that was already in there and the nurse counted to three.

"Ok ready, 1, 2, 3". All the nurses lifted Tidus from the wheelie-bed to the one there. They rushed out, one stopped to talk to Yuna.

"I'll a doctor in immediately". She said with a little smile. Yuna plastered the best smile could muster.

"Thank you, you are very kind". Yuna said bowing a little.

"Please, it's my job." The nurse left the room leaving Yuna alone with Tidus. She saw a chair in the corner and pulled up by his side, she sat down and took his hand. She placed her other hand gently on his cheek then she bent down and kiss him on the forehead.

"The doctors coming in a minute, sweety". She tried to be brave for him but it was no use, she berried her face in his chest and began to cry uncontrollably.

Tidus walked through a hall; it was pitch black apart from the light at the end. _"Oh great I'm dead, that's all I need". _He thought to himself. He headed slowly and courshesly, keeping himself pressed up against the wall. He felt quite nerves because he didn't have a weapon, but most of all he felt so alone.

"Ah, I see you have arrived Mr Taylor". Tidus herd a cocky, ice cold voice from behind him. He wield around to see a strange looking man sitting at a desk expectantly.

"Who are you"? Tidus asked wearily, standing still with his eyes darting around the place to see if anyone else was around.

"I am Seymour Guado, leader of the Guado and Meister of Bevelle, please take a seat". He said gesturing to the seat opposite him. Tidus slowly sat down, never taking his eyes off this Guado.

"What do you want with me"? Tidus asked suspiciously. Seymour lent forward in his chair and put his hands on the desk.

"It's only a little thing really". He said in that horrible cocky tone.

"What is it"? Tidus asked a little worried.

"I want your blood in return for my word" He said again in that nasty voice.

"Your word on what" Tidus was starting become really worried now.

"My word that will not that little slut of yours, what's her name, um... Yuna that's it". Seymour let out an evil little laugh. Tidus' blood boiled at that insult to Yuna. He leapt across the table and punched Seymour right in the eye. Seymour retaliated by knocking Tidus into the wall. Seymour went and grabbed Tidus by the neck.

"So, what's your answer"? Seymour lifted Tidus off his feat still holding onto his neck.

"Go... t...to... hell" Tidus managed to get out as he was gasping for breath.

"RRRRRRGHHH, TIDUS".

"TIDUS"

"TIDUS"

Tidus' eyes shot open to find Yuna sitting at his side looking really concerned.

**SO THERE YOU GO CHAPTER 4, I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE LONGER. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS, PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE SEND IN MORE.**


	5. thank god

I so sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I have been so busy with school and every thing I just haven't had the time. Anyway here we go.

**Chapter 5**

"Tidus are you okay honey". Yuna was frantic.

"I'm ok don't worry... oh my head" He had tried to sit up but the room started spinning.

"Lye back down your not better yet" Yuna pushed him back gently.

"What happened to me" Tidus asked as he felt the large bump at the back of his head beginning to form. He winced a little as he touched it and quickly withdrew his hand. Yuna noticed this with sympathy but didn't say anything she just gave him a little smile.

"It looked like you hit your head on the cupboard and knocked yourself out" Yuna explained.

The doctor came in at that moment reading something on his clipboard, he looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Tidus I see that you are awake. I am Dr Rin, and I have reading your charts here and everything seems to be in order here."

"So I can go home" Tidus said excitedly.

Rin nodded his head and smiled. "Yes you can but before you go we just need to do some tests, then you're free to go".

Yuna noticed herself start to breath properly again as she was so worried. Tidus slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side over bed so he was in a sitting position. Yuna hugged him and kissed him softly on the lips. Tidus returned the gesture happily. When they broke apart Tidus turned to Dr Rin.

"Well then doc lets get these tests over and done with, so I can go home and spend as much time as I can with this beautiful woman" Tidus said giving Yuna a little hug and smile.

"Yes if you'd like to step this way we'll get started" Rin said as he stood in the doorway gesturing for them both to step that way.

**YES, CHAPTER 5 UP AND RUNNING. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT BORING BUT IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE. PLEASE REVIEW, I'M STARTING TO FEEL LONELY.**


	6. Let's go now

I'm gonna try and make this chapter longer because of that abysmal (Wow, that was a big word for me) one I did last time. I hope you enjoy.

_**Chapter 6**_

When Tidus and Yuna got home, Yuna helped Tidus to the coach by having his arm over her shoulder, he slumped down and Yuna sat next to him. She cuddled up beside him and he raped his around her.

"Do you feel better now sweety?" Yuna asked him looking up into his eyes, with a small smile.

"Just one moment" Tidus said he brought her into a passionate kiss, which enjoyed immensely. They broke apart a little out of breath.

"Now I am thanks to your yummy sugar lips". He smiled at her grinning from ear to ear.

"You're crazy you know that" She playfully punched him on the arm. "So, can you remember anything from what happened" She asked him. Tidus suddenly remembered his dream while he was unconscious. Who was this Seymour guy and what did he want with his blood, he certainly wasn't going to let him hurt Yuna if was the last thing he did. But fro now he didn't want to worry Yuna so he didn't say anything.

"I can't remember anything of what happened" He replied happily. Yuna seemed to buy it, so she moved the conversation on.

"So what do you want to do now" She asked him. Tidus thought for a moment then it hit him.

"We are gonna go to dinner like we was doing before this had to happen" He pointed to his head with his index finger. Yuna looked up to him with a small frown.

"Are you sure you're up to that at the moment" She said a little uncertainly. Tidus nodded his headed several times.

"I'm not gonna let a little thing like this stop me from spending time with you because I love you so much and I want us to be together always" Tidus' little speech warmed Yuna's heart and she couldn't help but give in. She nodded her head in agreement and smiled.

"Ok, then let's go right now" Tidus said jumping up and taking her with him. Yuna giggled at how exited he was at the prospect of going out to eat. They headed to the door and set out to the restaurant hand in hand, Tidus decided to start up a little sing song while they were walking down the street.

"_On that sunny day I didn't know I'd meet such a beautiful girls walkin down the street" _Tidus started the first verse of Justin Timberlake's SENORITA. Yuna was laughing at his antics. When it got to the chorus she joined in.

"_Senorita I feel for you, you deal with thing that you don't have to". _They sang along swinging there joined hand back and forth. People out and about stopped and stared at them as they continued singing.

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES CHAPTER 6 I REALLY HOPED YOU LIKED IT. THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS PLEASE SEND IN MORE. TOODLES.**


	7. JUST A FEW WORDS

**JUST A FEW WORDS TO YOU ALL, I KNOW I'M A BAD SPELLER IT'S BECAUSE I'M A BIT DISLECSICK SO IT'S NOT MY FAULT. I'M NOT BEING MEAN, I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT. ANYWAY I STILL LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS, I SHOULD HAVE THE NEW CHAPTER UP SOON, SO PLEASE LOOK OUT FOR IT. I'LL DO MY BEST AT SPELLING. TOODLES**


	8. will you

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I CAN ONLY GET ON THE COMPUTER AT SCHOOL OR AT THE LIBRARY NOW BECAUSE MY BROTHER HAS PUT A PASSWORD ON HIS COMPUTER SO NOW I CAN'T USE IT, DON'T YOU JUST HATE SIBLINGS. NO WORRIES I SHOULD BE ABLE TO USE THE INTERNET SOON BECAUSE I NOW HAVE A COMPUTER OF MY OWN. OK, I'LL STOP TALKING NOW. HERE IT IS!

Chapter 8 

Tidus and Yuna walked into the 'SPIRIT' a trendy little restaurant in central Zanerkand. Yuna grinned ear to ear at how beautiful this restaurant was, it had golden chandeliers lit with brightly burning candles on a high ceiling that was painted in the most wonderful way, it had the Zanerkand sunset on it with some pyreflies circling around the sun.

Tidus took Yuna's hand and led her to the large oak counter. As they neared it Yuna could see the man at the counter smiling at them. He held his hand out and Tidus shook it vigorously.

"Oaka, how you doin' man". Tidus said still shaking Oaka's hand.

"I'm not doing to bad mate. Yourself?" He asked back

"I'm doing very well thanks" Tidus replied kissing Yuna on the cheek. She smiled up at him.

"And who is this beautiful young woman" Oaka inquired smiling at Yuna. Tidus turned to Yuna and put his arm around her.

"This is Yuna, Yuna this is Oaka we are friends from high school". He said introducing them to each other. Yuna shook Oaka's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Oaka". She added

"Very nice to meet you to me lady, you're a lucky woman, this guy ere is a diamond". He winked towards Tidus. Yuna smiled and looked up into Tidus' eyes.

"I do know how lucky I am". She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Tidus smiled down at her, they both stood there staring into each other's eyes, until they heard Oaka clear his throat.

"Ahem, well what can I do for you two love birds then". Oaka asked looking at them expectantly. Tidus and Yuna jumped as if they had forgotten that they were in public.

"Oh, sorry, um, yeah, can I have my usual table please" Tidus said handing Oaka some gil and winking one eye at him, which Yuna did not notice. Oaka accepted it greedily and jammed it into his jacket pocket. He then led them down a hallway and up some stairs, which Yuna found very strange since they had just been in the restaurant area. As they moved along the corridor Yuna squeezed Tidus' hand. He looked her and could see she looked nervous. He lowered his head to her ear.

"Hey, it's okay, it's a surprise, we can trust Oaka", he kissed her cheek and smiled at her, she smiled back feeling reassured. Just when Yuna was about to ask what the surprise was, Oaka came to a stop at a door; he opened it to show just what the surprise was. Tidus led Yuna out onto the roof, which was lit by hundreds of candles scattered about the ledges and shelves. In the middle of it all was I dining table also lit by candles and decorated with roses with gold plated cutlery and plates, diamond wine glasses and champagne. All Yuna could do was stand there with her mouth wide open, staring at how beautiful it all looked. Tidus took her arm and led her to a seat, holding it out for her to sit down. She sat down slowly still a little dazed from everything. Tidus sat down at the other side of the table. Oaka hurried over to Tidus.

"Will you be needing anything else mate" Tidus tore his eyes from Yuna and looked at Oaka.

"No, that's okay thanks" he replied, with a courteous nod. Oaka walk out of the door and shut it behind him. Tidus then turned back to Yuna and smiled. "So what do you think of it" he asked waiting hopefully.

She smiled at him peacefully. "It's wonderful, thank you, in fact I think I love you even more, if that's even possible." They giggled at her comment.

"Glad to here it", Tidus, replied happily, he rubbed his hands together, "Well let's eat." They both lifted the metal lid off of their plates, to find to Yuna's surprise that they had bangers and mash.

"Hey, this is my favourite food, how did you remember that", she asked looking at him in surprise.

"Well you ordered it on our first date, how could I forget". He replied as if it was obvious. Yuna felt a warm glow inside of her heart; she had never loved like this in her entire life, and to have someone reply with the same amount of love.

After they had finished eating, Tidus lent across the table and gently took Yuna's hands in his. He looked into her eyes, for a moment and then began to speak.

"Yuna, you know I love you write?" he asked with a gulp. Yuna looked a little worried.

"Of course I do, I love you too, but what just suddenly brought this on", she softly asked him.

"It's just that I'll be going to war next week and I need to do something before I go". He stopped and looked at her. She gently stroked his hand to urge him on. "Well the thing is, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and…" he pulled a small box out of his pocket, then opened it so Yuna could see what it was. She gasped. Inside held a small diamond ring with a bright blue diamond on it. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Tidus I don't know what to say". She said with her hand shaking.

"Then say yes", he said excitedly, holding the ring up.

"Yes" she replied with tears streaming down her face and holding her hand out for him. He slipped it on gently; it fitted perfectly. He moved around to her and they kissed passionately. He pulled back and looked into her eyes and sighed in piece. He then ducked under the table and did something that Yuna could not see. When he popped back up, music was playing into the air. He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Can I have this dance"? Tidus asked with a small smile. Yuna smiled back and took his hand. He helped her up, out of her seat. She raped her arms around his neck; he raped his arms around her waste. They rocked gently to the music that would soon become their song.

SONG

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
and, dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
and at sweet night you are my own  
take my hand...

we're leaving here tonight  
there's no need to tell anyone  
they'd only hold us down  
so by the morning's light  
we'll be half way to anywhere   
where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
no one knows who we are there  
all I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long, I cannot dream anymore  
let's run away...I'll take you there

we're leaving here tonight  
there's no need to tell anyone  
they'd only hold us down  
so by the morning's light  
we'll be half way to anywhere  
where no one needs a reason

forget this life   
come with me  
don't look back, you're safe now  
unlock your heart  
drop your guard  
no one's left to stop you now

we're leaving here tonight  
there's no need to tell anyone  
they'd only hold us down  
so by the morning's light  
we'll be half way to anywhere  
where love is more than just your name.

(I think you all know what happens later that… twice)

HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY, I DID I FINALLY UPDATED, IT MUST BE AT LEAST 5 MONTHS SINCE MY LAST UPDATE. NOW I'M VERY SORRY THAT ITS TAKING A LIFE-TIME FOR TIDUS TO GO TO WAR, BUT I PROMISE HE WILL GO IN THE NEXT CHAPPY. SO PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE DON'T BE ANGRY WITH ME, I REALLY AM TRYING HERE. TOODLES. REVIEW NOW OR YOU ALL DIE EXTREAMLY PAINFUL DEATHS


	9. good bye, i'll come back, i promise

Sorry for the delay people, I've just been so busy, the last few months, with school and everything. You know how it is coursework, revision, and more revision, what a bummer, not to mention that I just had my art exam, and the rest of my exams start in May, god the curse that is GCSE's. Well Tidus is gonna go to war in this chapter, sorry for the people who were getting annoyed at me, sorry for taking so long with that. Not only is it really mean when u send me flames but it's very hurtful. Be kind people, I'm, trying my best here. But for those people who have flamed me, u can go jump in front of a speeding train! Now to all those who have been very kind to me, THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH, I LOVE U GUYS, HERE U GO HAVE A HUG. Well I'll shut my pie hole now.

Chapter 9 

It was the day, the day Tidus and Yuna had been dreading, it was the day that Tidus had to be shipped off to war on the next Airship to Besaid to begin is soldier training at the place that all the wounded soldiers had talked about, when they had been sent home because they were out of action. It was boot camp. There were stories of a particular General in charge there, who ran the soldiers down like dogs, but at some point or another he had saved everyone of there lives. He was said to be a man of honour, of bravery, strength and loyalty. Tidus was eagerly anticipating meeting this guy but at the same time, a little afraid.

It was 11:50am and Tidus and Yuna were at the Airship docks, Tidus' airship didn't leave for another 10 minutes yet. Tidus held Yuna's hand while they walked in silence, towards the right dock. He suddenly stopped and put his bags down and faced her. She was a little startled but kept herself composed. He took both of her hands in his and moved closer to her, he new what was bothering her; she had been like this the last couple of weeks. She looked into his eyes expectantly, he sighed and smiled at her.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know that right". He asked rhetorically. He watched her nod silently, lowering her face. He lifted her chin with his finger and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I will come back", he said this as a promise and he intended to keep it with all his heart. He took her left hand and brought it up so they could both see it. She was a little confused by this. He pointed to the ring on her finger. "See, this is reason for me to come back right, I want to spend my life with you, so I will not miss out on that" he said with a little smile. She smiled up at him, she new he would come back, she was just being silly. She shook her head and smiled up at him.

"I know you will, I'm sorry, I'm just a little worried that's all" she said to him, her lip quivering a little.

"Hey, I'm not even gonna be at war for another few months yet, I still gotta go to training camp first and who knows, the war might be over by then". He said stroking her cheeks with his thumbs and staring into her eyes intensely. She smiled up at him warmly and nodded her head. He smiled back and kissed her gently, oh how he would miss her silky warm lips.

When they pulled apart they were just staring at each other, when a voice interrupted them over the loud speakers. "The last Airship to leave for The Calm Lands, will be leaving in 5 minutes, all passengers should now be boarding, thank you". The speakers made a clicking sound as they went off.

Tidus looked back at Yuna. "Well I guess that's me then, come on". He let go off one of her hands and they headed for dock 5, where his Airship was waiting for its passengers.

He kissed her one last time and jumped onto the Airship, he headed for the window seat and opened it, just as the Airship started to move. "Bye Yuna, I'll miss you, I'll right to you every day. He said waving at her frantically. She was waving back, with sad tears spilling down her cheeks. "You better, I'll right to you too hun and remember your promise". Just as Tidus was about to go to high for her to hear him he shouted back. "Don't worry I'll never forget, I love you". Then he was gone, and Yuna was left to stand on that dock platform, all alone everyone else had gone home or was on the Airship but most of all Tidus was gone. Then she had the best idea, one that would help her to see him more often…hopefully. Become a nurse; she had her white magic powers, why let it go to waste when she could do so much good with it. But for now all she could do was head home and cry herself to sleep. She would enlist in the morning.

WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO, THAT TOOK ME FREAKIN AGES TO DO I NO, BUT SEE LOOK IT'S A LOT LONGER THAN ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS. NOW HOPEFULLY THE SPELLING IS ALL CORRECT COS I NOW HAVE A SPELL CHECKER AND I'VE READ THROUGH IT, IF THERES IS STILL MISTAKES THEN SCREW IT, I'VE DONE MY BEST, I CAN'T DO ANYMORE. SO ANYWAY AND REVIEW, AND I'LL LET ALL THE GIRLS OUT THERE BE NURSES FOR TIDUS, I'M SURE YOU WOULD ALL LIKE THAT, I KNOW I WOULD (starts drueling over a picture of Tidus) SORRY GOT A LITTLE SIDE TRACKED, ANYWAY YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO.

**OH NO WAIT, I KNOW THERE ARE GUYS OUT THERE TO SO IF YOU REVIEW I'LL PAY YUNA £50 TO FLASH YOU, OR IF YOUR IN AMERICA $50! LOL, SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO TO HUH, WELL GO ON THEN GEEZ IF YOUR STILL READING THIS THEN YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED YET SO NO FLASH FOR YOU HA HA I'M SO FRIGGIN EVIL**


End file.
